Sasuke's Bad Day
by Mizuko Uchiha
Summary: A little story I just thought up!


Today was another boring day with team seven. Sasuke was walking to the training grounds while preparing himself for the pink haired stalker and the yellow haired idiot. Once he reached the training grounds Naruto was talking to Sakura "Hey Sakura...would you like to go out with me later?" "Whta why would I want to go out with you? How could you even think of that? Sasuke!" yelled Sakura, as she jumped onto him Sasuke said "Get off..." Sakura hopped off then looked at Sasuke while blushing. Glared at Sasuke then Sakura while thinking "Why does Sakura always like Sasuke...he's such a jerk!" Then Naruto shouted "Hey Sasuke...wanna spare?" Sasuke replyed "*Tch...No thanks you loser!" Naruto then replied "Why you scared Sasuke? That ya gonna lose!?" Sasuke growled "No I wouldn't lose to you in a million years!" Naruto then just chuckled " Sasuke's a chicken he's scared to lose to me haha! Some Uchiha!"

Then without saying anything he lunged at Naruto pining him to the ground punching him. Naruto screamed "OUCH...Hey get off you jerk...OW stop it!" Sasuke kept on punching Naruto...Sakura ran over scared for Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura grabbed Sasuke but Sasuke turned around then punched Sakura then continued hurting Naruto. Sakura shrieked " ughhhhhh!" As she fell to the ground clutching her stomach crying. Naruto tried to push Sasuke off but Sasuke kept brutally punching Naruto. Then out of nowhere Kakashi appeared and smiled but then noticed then what was happening and pulled Sasuke off Naruto.

Sasuke slapped Kakashi's hand off then glared at him. Sasuke then yelled "What the hell do you want!" Kakashi ignored Sasuke's outburst and walked over to Naruto and sat him up. Naruto coughed out blood "ughh cough cough cough." Kakshi then told asked Sakura if she was ok enough to help Naruto? She smiled weakly and the went over and started to heal Naruto. Kakshi stood up and told Sasuke to start walking home. Turning around Kakashi then told Naruto and Sakura,That training was cancelled and then caught up with Sasuke. Sasuke just turned away, but Kakashi turned him around then asked Sasuke "What's wrong with you Sasuke...you never have a tanrum this bad!?"

Sasuke then yelled "Shut up that dobe brought it on himself!" Kakashi reploed calmly again "First of all do not tell me to shut up second of all why is Sakura hurt then Sasuke?!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes "She got in the way it was her fault." Kakashi was losing his patience with Sasuke "Sasuke your trying my patience...now if you will just coroperate with me it will be a lot easier for you!" Sasuke just replied "Get off my fucking back Kakashi!" "Wrong answer Sasuke!" Kakshi said then grabbed Sasuke around the waist and apeared in a clearing in the forest. Sasuke yelled "Hey what the hell? Let me go you asshole!" Kakashi sat down on a stump then pulled the struggling Sasuke over his lap.

Sasuke was shocked the yelled "Hey let me g!" He was cut off by Kakashi smacking his butt. Kakashi then began "Now Sasuke smack I was smack hoping I smack would not smack have to smack resort to smack this but you leave me no choice smack!" Sasuke growled "ugghh cut it out you asshole smack!" Kakashi continued " I don't smack apreceate the smack language Sasuke. If your so smack good then smakc you will listen smack and take your smack punishment quietly smack insted of smack acting like a smack little three year old smack.".Then Sasuke thought "Grrrrrr...God that jerk I'm an Uchiha and he owww smacking my ugghh ass like ahh I'm his nnnnnnnn his own kid!" Sasuke squirmed but staid quiet and refused to cry Kakashi continued lecturing him " I was smack thinking you smack better than this smack but I guess not smack and I'm not going to smack go easy on you smack!" Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack Sasuke tried to ignore the pain but it was bubbling up and he couldn't help it. "Ok smack I'm sorry smack now please smack stop!" "No Sasuke I don't think you've learned your leasson yet!" Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack "ughhhhhhhh!" Then Kakashi pulled down his short and white briefs to see a cherry red bottom. Sasuke tried struggling feeling the cold air on his aching ass but it was useless trying to escape Kakashi iron grip. Smack smack smack smack smack after 25 more smacks on Sasukes red ass Kakashi started to speak "Have you learned your lesson yet?" "Yes I'm sorry now please stop!" Replied Sasuke near his breaking point. "Well then tell me what you've learned sasuke?"

Sasuke then replied " That I shouldn't fight with Naruto?" Smack smack smack smack smack "Now enirly but close!" Kakashi explained, Sasuke thought while 15 more smacks came upon his ass as tears stared soming down "ugghhh to not back talk to you?" Sasuke yelled "Good then were almost down." Kakashi said as 25 more smacks came down as Sasuke bucked and cried. Kakashi then pulled Sasuke's shorts and underwear up then let him compose himself. Sasuke finally finished crying then pushed himself off of Kakashi's lap and with wobbly legs stood up and faced Kakashi.

Sasuke quietly said " I'm sorry Kakashi sensei..." "Hey its ok we all have our bad days." Replieds Kakashi calmly then they both walked out of the forest.


End file.
